Let's Roll
by meleander
Summary: In the last battle Merlin is on time to save Arthur. Now he is no longer playing nice, he will resolve the problems. The hard way. Rated for: Violence, sex, bloodshed, strong language, rape. Dark Merlin.
1. El Deguello

Let's Roll

Chapter 1: El Deguello, part 1

Merlin appeared out of the smoke and the dust. He turned to look behind him one last time at the cave where Morgana had tried to bury him alive. He recovered his magic and felt the familiar power flowing inside of him like a second bloodstream. He felt his rage, and the calmness that existed in the same place where his rage had been. He wasn't going to allow the prophecies to come true, not in his lifetime and not ever. He looked at his horse thoughtfully, he needed something faster. He glanced to his right, and a vicious smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Arthur was holding his ground with the knights when the white dragon flew from the sky, bringing fire and death with it. Camelot's soldiers fell back, screaming in unbearable agony as they were burned alive. In a short time, the air was filled with the smell of burning meat and the cries of dying men.

Arthur turned to the dragon, picked his shield up in one hand and in the other he held Excalibur. He glanced at the advancing enemy. The Saxons were gaining ground, executing every Camelot soldier that was left alive, granting mercy to those who were asking for it. The young king braced himself, seeing that he was alone against the advancing troops.

"For Camelot!" he shouted, running towards the enemies. One against thousands, and a dragon. If he was going to go down, he wanted to do so in such a way, that the bards would sing songs about him. About his valour, his courage. He would see to it that he didn't die from a blow to the back. He was a king and king's go down in one way only. The king's way. The men around Arthur stopped fleeing, seeing that their king had decided to lay down his life with honour.

"Protect the King!" his men shouted, gathering around him, protecting him from the side and from the back.

The Saxons stopped advancing, seeing the small group of red clad knights appear from the smoke and fire. Burned, bloody, with black soot covering their clothes and faces. Some of them were burned so badly they looked like rotting, yet walking corpses. Their flesh was crimson red and black where the flames had burned the skin. One had lost his left eye, and the hair to the left side of his burned face had been singed off. Another had burned his arm leaving behind large painful looking blisters. One of the soldiers, disregarding his injuries, sprinted towards their enemies, swinging his double edged axe, killing the men around him, not caring if they were a friend or foe. A few Saxons stepped to him, plunging their spears into his slim form that was shaking from pain and adrenaline. The boy stepped near them with four cuts in his belly, granting his enemies death before he finally fell to his knees, unable to lift his mighty axe any longer.

The Saxons circled Arthur and his men, who in the first few moments managed to push them back, plunging between them, cutting them down. Bringing death and terror like a pack of bloodthirsty devils. Arthur lifted his sword, gathering the last dozen men standing near him, fighting against the hundreds of enemies. The young king lifted his head, seeing that the dragon had returned. Then, he heard something else. Another sound, like a gust of wind, or a giant rock shot from a catapult.

A great rock suddenly fell into the battlefield from the sky, crushing men alive, falling into the centre of the Saxons' position and following to the next before falling down from the cliff, taking a few unfortunate men with it. Everyone glanced at the path the rock had travelled. There lay crushed men, some of them still alive. Their bones a ghastly white protruding out of their bodies, it was a horrific sight. The man and the dragon flew down from the sky, Merlin was on the dragon, trying to get a hold of his scales while clinging to one of his wings, making them both fall down and hit the ground.

The dragon got up first, it's body visibly wounded. Merlin stood up moments later, ghastly pale. His head was bloody where it had touched the ground. His left knee was broken and bent to the side. He was leaning on his other leg, gasping heavily and grabbing his left arm, which was broken as well, with his right hand. He had been lucky though, landing on the dragon had cushioned the blow. His head turned to Aithusa, who was watching him.

"Dragon, obæj" he hissed painfully, his blue eyes turning gold.

The dragon bowed to him and turned to the Saxons who had not yet realised the dragon's change in allegiance. It opened its mouth and a stream of flames flew out burning the Saxons alive and without any mercy. The Saxons threw their weapons trying to outrun the fire and turning their back only to be inflamed from behind. Men were dying, screaming inhumanly, their flesh burning, part of their bodies vaporizing, melting from the fire's touch.

The dragon stopped and bowed to Merlin who stood there, watching. Only he with his king and his few knights were left alive in the hell of flames, burned bodies, the smell of burned meat and black smoke.

"Merlin." Arthur gulped, looking at the person who he thought was his friend.

"Arthur. I'm glad you are still alive." Merlin smirked, looking around him, gritting his teeth in pain.

"So, what now?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence, interrupted only by the sound of crackling flames.

"Now we need to regroup and then we will attack again." Merlin gasped, feeling his strength leave him, when they heard someone else's steps.

Mordred appeared from behind the rocks, slowly walking to them. He looked at them with maddening determination in his light blue eyes.

"Mordred!" Arthur wanted to go to him, but Merlin shouted to the young druid boy, stopping them both.

"Mordred, I can't allow you to kill Arthur." The warlock shouted, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't want it to end like this.

"Merlin." The druid boy stood about a dozen meters from him, holding his enchanted blade.

"Mordred." The warlock nodded to him.

They stood for a moment, their eyes locked in a struggle.

"Merlin, give up, you are hurt." Mordred tried to reason with him, never averting his eyes.

"I still conjure faster than you." Merlin gritted his teeth, feeling pain flare through his broken arm and leg again.

"I have the sword forged in Aithusa's breath." Mordred lifted the sword. "It can deflect your magic."

"Mordred, you know I have to try and stop you." Merlin gulped, feeling dizziness creeping over him.

"Yes, I know." Mordred flashed his eyes, summoning his magic. He stepped in, lifting his sword to deflect Merlin's pure power, hitting him with his own.

"Bưrn" Merlin's eyes flashed gold the moment Mordred conjured his magic. The dragon next to him lifted his head, spitting out a column of orange flames that hit Mordred, inflaming him.

Mordred cried from the pain, dropping the sword from his tight grasp. He threw himself to the ground, screaming from the pain, rolling on the ground while the dragon was still sending whirling flames at the boy. He tried to move to a safer location, to run, but his eyes gushed from the heat, rendering him blind. The stench of the burned meat became almost unbearable, when the overstrained body that belonged to Mordred stopped moving. His body was skinless now, unrecognisable as the boy Merlin had once respected.


	2. El Deguello, part 2

Let's Roll

Chapter 2: El Deguello, part 2

Camelot's men rushed to the barricades, pushing the defenders back. Soldiers wearing red gained yet more ground, gathering around the high walls of the Highill fortress. Highill fortress was one of the biggest fortresses in the realm controlled by Gawantians, near the territories of both the Camelot and Anylia kingdoms. Build on a high hill, it had five layers, thirteen high towers and had a high, dangerous cliffs defending it from north and west leaving only two sides where the defenders needed to focus their forces. The first layer was just a wall, covering the part where the locals were staying. The walls were thick, but on a normal level, making it an easy target for attackers. But then the second layer on a first level of the great hill, fortified with another thick, heavy wall was build to stop attackers. Because of the first layer the attackers couldn't use siege towers, making a siege almost impossible. The only way was through the highly defended middle gate and only a few armies in history had been able to breach the gates and advance to the second layer. The gates were known as the First Tower, because the gates were built like a high tower, a small fortress of a kind. A tiny fortress inside a big one. The townspeople lived on this level of the fortress. The third layer was defended by the four smaller towers and a larger one, with a gate, another tiny fortress inside the great one. The last layer was on the top of the hills and consisted of seven sky high towers. The six towers were built around the one raised to the skies, each higher then the other one.

Earlier this day Arthur had led his men and gained the first layer, laying waste to the defenders. The streets flowed with blood shed by both sides. Now they were gaining ground, gathering around the First Tower, shielding themselves with *mantlets and *pavises that they had prepared earlier, from the unrelenting rain of arrows.

Merlin walked out in the open, directing his steps towards the great gates. The men gathered around him, protecting him with their shields. One of them stumbled, smote by a bolt while protecting the king's warlock. The knight fell with the wooden shaft in his throat to the ground and another one took his place in front of Merlin, who stopped. He lifted his hand and shouted, summoning his power and directing it at the great gate before him. Both doors flew from their hinges, smashing the defenders behind them to the ground and breaking their lines.

"Charge!" Arthur shouted, riding his white horse, closely followed by his knights. They fell on the disunited men, not giving them a chance to regain their formation and mercilessly rode them down.

Merlin used his magic, knocking the arrows from the sky before they could hit the attackers. One of the wyverns flew down and bowed before him. The beast was black and bigger then a horse. It had lost one of its eyes, and had a dark grey scar running through it. Merlin mounted the beast, which immediately flew up.

"Arthur!" He shouted, pointing to the highest towers on the fourth layer, from where the rain of arrows was coming in waves. The towers were built so that each layer could hinder the advance of the attackers with their arrows.

"I will meet you halfway!" Arthur shouted back and returned to the fight, leading his men to the next wave of defenders.

Merlin's beast flew higher, nearly touching the clouds where am army of wyverns and two dragons were waiting for him. He smiled, seeing his personal army. No one had ever reached the third layer of this fortress. But he would, and afterwards he would take the fourth. He shouted, pointing to the six towers connected to the one between them. The highest one, the seventh tower.

The two dragons flew down first, being the vanguards, drowning the defenders in the sea of flames. Then, the wyverns fell down on them. Archers turned to the new enemies that were flying at them from the skies, but the archers were too late to respond. Those who survived the first attack weren't quick enough to pick up their weapons. An army of black winged beasts fell on them, feeding on them, tearing off their flesh while they still lived. Merlin's beast landed and he looked around, before commanding his beast to come inside the seventh tower, from where he could see almost the entire realm. He liked the view. The thought that he could somehow get used to it appeared in his mind, before the beast crawled inside.

In the next few hours the fortress would be sacked and the six kings defending it with their six armies would be annihilated.

* * *

Morgana walked into the small crypt. The air was musty and still. The walls were a dark black. And the only thing that was in there was a large, ominous sarcophagus. Morgana felt a smile creep over her face. She put her hand on the dusty sarcophagus, feeling the power stored inside.

"Mistress, are you sure about this?" One of the seven cloaked figures that stepped inside after her asked with a feminine voice, it was one of Morgana's most loyal followers.

"Today the Highill was taken by Arthur. Against six kings. They sacked the city, slaughtered the defenders. They were outnumbered ten to one and still they took the city. The ancient city built with magic, the city that has never been taken, and they succeeded in only a few hours." The High Priestess hissed at the hooded woman, who bowed and stepped back.

"Now!" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement, she turned to one of the hooded figures. "Open it!" She commanded the halfling, who went over to the sarcophagus and tentatively pushed at the lid. The heavy stone fell down, revealing three men sleeping inside naked. Each of them gasped, sitting up and crawling out of the sarcophagus and onto the cold, stone floor.

The first was white, muscular, tall and bald. He had blond hair on his broad chest and cold, blue eyes. He smirked, closing his eyes and filled his lungs with the cold, musty air.

The second one was tall, black and muscular, yet not as much as the first one. He had short, dark hair and deep, bronze eyes. He glanced around and bowed to lady Morgana.

"My thanks, m'lady." He bowed his head and closing his eyes.

The third man was short, bronze haired, and bronze eyed. Unlike the other two, he wasn't muscular, instead he bore the appearance of a man who enjoyed his food a little too much. He stumbled on the floor, smiled and bowed his head.

"Oh, m'lady, how can we serve you?"

Morgana smirked and grinned. She lifted her chin, watching the naked men before her with pleasure. The small man wasn't anything special, but the two other were bulls, making it a very pleasant sight.

"M'lady." Began the biggest man, "Is there anyone more powerful then you?" His eyes focused on her, making her feel very uneasy and uncomfortable. There was something in his cold eyes that she didn't like.

"Not many." She answered, unable to shake off the feeling that something was not right.

"Fuck." Spat the giant man and slammed her to the wall, groping at her body with his large hands, his closed fist against her belly. The seven cloaked figures moved at them grabbing their weapons, eager to defend their mistress, when the air around them hardened, blocking their movements.

"Indeed, the act was starting to bore me." The small man was the one who had lifted his hand, his eyes having turned gold.

"Please!" Gasped the woman that had been talking with Morgana before they had opened the sarcophagus. "I can give you much more pleasure." She pleaded, hoping to distract their attentions away from Morgana.

The giant man stopped undressing Morgana and looked at the hooded woman.

"Arwin, she has dangerous magic in her. I think she would intensify the pleasure, but she would also try to get a hold of you, better to take the black haired one." Said the dark skinned man in a bored tone.

"A manmade?" The giant man slammed the terrified half naked Morgana to the wall again and let her fall to the ground.

Predatory, he turned away from the shaking High Priestess and advanced instead on the hooded female, grabbing her and lifting her onto the edge of the sarcophagus. She tried to engage him with a kiss, but instead he punched her cruelly and tore off her clothes before putting his swelled manhood inside her and moved hastily. His mouth crushed on her, devouring her, biting her. She cried from pain, but he hit her one more time with his fist and she kept silent as she was violated.

"Get us some clothes and something to eat." The dark skinned man ordered Morgana and helped her stand up by kicking her in the ribs with his right leg. She rose weakly, trying to endure the pain, and attempted to cover her bruised breasts with what was left of her torn dress. She glanced at the dark skinned man with anger, but he just slapped her in the face. "Faster wench, or I will leave you here with my friend." He grinned and laughed at her horrified expression.

"Foolish girl, to think that we, we would become servants to anyone who would release us." Chuckled the small man, still holding the rest of Morgana's followers under a spell. "People in these times are wonderfully naive."

* * *

*mantlets and *pavises were defences used during the Middle Ages, they were essentially specialised shields.


	3. El Deguello, part 3

Let's Roll

Chapter 3: El Deguello, part 3

Merlin looked at the people beneath them, arrested and confined in spacious marketplace, waiting anxiously. Not many people survived the sacking. The fourth layer had only a few survivors. Children and women that Merlin encountered before his wyverns, who didn't differentiated between their victims, tearing anyone they found apart. And because of their sense of smell, the wyverns never had problem with finding anyone. Now the most part of them were crawling in the seven towers, feeding on what was rest from the obliterated defenders.

"Arthur, grant me this fortress", he turned to Arthur, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Merlin, i lost the fifth of my forces in this attack...", opposed him angered Arthur. "And we are talking about the greatest fortress in the realm."

"Yes, i will have my study in the middle tower", he pointed to the highest tower, towering over the fortress, almost touching the clouds.

"Merlin, i am not..."

"Just grant me the damn fortress", hissed at him Merlin and stopped. "I'm sorry. It's just... there is something in this place that makes me feel... strange... and i need the place for the wyverns and...", he apologized, averting his eyes.

Arthur sighed. "On one condition", he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe i am going to say this. As you know the third layer was in the hands of Rodor, the king of Nemeth. When we cut down the defenders and he saw your wyverns preying on the people, he surrendered to us. Not that he surrendered a lot. Only the small part of his army was in the tower, defending it. The rest was fighting us at the second level and we weren't taking any prisoners."

Merlin was listening to Arthur without interrupting him, watching him closely.

"And...", he pointed to the separated part of the crowd, where the Rodor was confined with his knights. "Imagine my surprise."

"She was probably brought here to create an alliance with one of the kings", said Merlin, feeling anxious. Arthur had yet to say what he would need to do in order to become the lord of the Highill.

"I can't allow those lords to live. I can't leave breathing enemy behind."

"I know that Arthur."

"Then the choice is yours."

Merlin nodded to Arthur. He mounted the one eyed black beast, who jumped from the blanks and flew down, landing before terrified people, who were once the citizens of Highill.

"People of Highill!", shouted Merlin, "my lord, king Arthur Perdragon bestowed upon me the title of the lord of the Highill", he glanced over the terrified crowd, "and i am feeling generous today. I will forgive anyone who acted against my king and pardon anyone who wish to serve me, the new lord of the Highill. The pardoned will be granted a right to live inside the fortress and will be under my king's protection." Merlin deeply breathed, before continuing. He turned to one of the Camelot's soldiers, who was watching him with fear in his eyes and whispered to him. The soldier turned to the crowd of former Highill citizens, shouting.

"Kneel before his lordship. Kneel before the lord of the Highill", older soldier shouted with shaking voice, glancing at the Merlin with fear in his eyes.

Few people knelt. Some exchanged angry glances between themselves, whispering. Most of them started to kneel. One of them turned to Merlin, his eyes full of rage.

"You are a murderer. You killed our families and now you want to spare us? We will never subdue to your rule!", he grabbed a rock and some people started to murmur angrily. The young man lifted his hand and Merlin's eyes changed to gold. One of the wyverns flew down, grabbed the men and lifted him into air. Before he could understand what was happening, few more wyverns dove in the air, grabbing him, tearing the young man apart in the air. He screamed for a moment, feeling his body losing it's limbs. The blood and parts of his body flew down, falling upon horrified, trembling in silence crowd. People knelt hastily, while the Nemeth's knights gritted their teeth, watching terrifying show before them.

Merlin jumped from his mount and turned to slighty pale Arthur, who was watching him from the blanks. Young warlock knelt in the direction of his king, bowing his head, pointing to the kneeling people.

"My king, those people saw their wrongs, i beg of you, as their new appointed lord, to pardon them and allow them to live in the kingdom of Camelot."

"My dear friend", shouted Arthur, "you may stand."

Both of them didn't like putting the act, but they had too. People had to understand that Merlin however powerful was Arthur's loyal servant. And that the last word was always the one said by his king. No one else.

"My lord", said loudly Arthur, when Merlin stood up. "I don't have enough army, to leave them with you to keep the mob in check. I can hardly muster any to defend the fortress this big. It is hard for me, my lord, but i must decline."

The people started to cry, some to shake. They were playing a very dangerous game and a small accident in the crowd could start a panic, they wouldn't be able to contain. Fortunately the death of the young man who stood up to Merlin made the crowd more docile and instead of shouting the people began to beg and cry. The mothers cried for their children, the children cried because they were scared and the men beg for the life of their loved ones. No one tried to grab the stones laying on the street. Yet.

"My lord!", shouted Merlin, "i may have the solution, but i'm afraid, it isn't completely up to me."

"Speak", Arthur felt tired. He didn't want to do this, especially in that way. Scaring people. Slaughtering them. He felt like a tyrant knowing he wasn't one. That it wasn't right. But he had to. Otherwise, not only he could lose. He could be forced into never ending war. The message had to be clear. No army can beat him. No place is safe enough. No prisoners taken. You either surrender before the fight starts or you don't have the chance to surrender at all.

"My lord, there is a way for me to acquire the means to hold the stronghold without depleting the strength of the royal army", Merlin turned to the separated part of the crowd, where Nemeth's loyalist were gathered, still standing.

Young warlock mounted his beast and the wyvern walked to them, giving them angry glare from it's only eye. Men of Nemeth stepped back, but few were still standing before him, blocking his path.

"Princess Mithian, do i need make my way, or will you show yourself?", asked loudly Merlin, looking at the knights before him.

Few angry voices said something, before princess pushed herself behind her knights, who were trying to push her back. Merlin's eyes sparkled with gold and knights were pushed back. She walked to him, while her father followed her with angry and concerned look. Princess Mithian bowed her head.

"Lady Mithian, i am in a need of a knights. But it also seems i am in a need of a wife", Camelot's men around him laughed. Merlin dismounted his beast and knelt before lady Mithian, who focused on him his angry eyes.

"Merlin, that explain a lot", she hissed, whispering to him, while her father went pale, after hearing her whisper. "Or should i say. Lord. Merlin."

"Just play along", whispered to her Merlin, taking her hand. "From the moment i saw you when you visited the Camelot, i couldn't stop thinking about your beauty and grace", few men around smirked, seeing as the princess was wearing hastily grabbed man's clothes and her body along with her face were covered in blood and mud.

"I wish to take you as my wife", said Merlin, waiting, watching her with his eyes.

She glanced around, her breath became unsteady.

"But of course my lord", she forced herself to smile. "From the moment i saw you, even knowing your status my heart belonged to you and you only. I dreamed of this moment to come for so long."

Merlin stood up, letting the air from his lungs out. He took her hand and walked to Arthur, who was watching them a little pale on the face, but visibly relieved.

Arthur hastily blessed their union and declared that tonight they would have the feast to not only celebrate their victory, but also to marry the lady Mithian to Merlin.

And a few hours later, at dusk, Merlin was helping Mithian unmount his beast. She was wearing a white, beautiful dress and she was his wife.

Lady Mithian breathed, letting her flushed face cool off. She felt excited from the flight, but also angry. She glanced at the beautiful sunset, trying to hold of her tears. Merlin took her up, to the highest tower, where he chose one of the chambers as his. She trembled and turned to him.

"Mithian, i wanted to thank you", said Merlin, sitting at the wall.

"Thank me?", she shouted at him. "Thank me? You attacked us at dawn, when we were waiting for your arrival! You were the one who proposed to meet here to fight the Saxons together! You betrayed us and..."

He jumped from the wall and grabbed her hands. "Mithian, your guide you send to us tried to assassinate Arthur..."

"What guide?", her eyes widened.

"Mithian, maybe you didn't know..."

"No!", she shouted. "Merlin, i was near my father all the time, i was about to marry the king of Mercia, so what are you taking about..."

"Oh shit", spouted Merlin, feeling his guts twisting. "On the Raksha! Now!", he pushed her to the wyvern, who roared.

"Merlin, what the hell are you talking about?", she shouted, but mounted the wyvern.

"We got played by Morgana, the assassin confessed that you were the one who sent him and that's why we pulled a night march and attacked you at dawn", her eyes widened, as he mounted Raksha and the wyvern flew from the tower in the direction where Arthur was feasting with the rest of his lords and with the former king of Nymeth.


	4. The Wedding Night

Let's Roll

Chapter 4: The Wedding Night

When Arthur heard about Morgana's plot, he was furious. Before, he was the one being betrayed. Now he realized, he was branded as the betrayer who ambushed his own allies by bringing the sword, fire and magic against them. The young king and his advisors clearly understood the grave consequences that followed their victory. They were branded as traitors, men without a shred of honor. Those that would employ magic and treachery to gain power.

"You need to tell that to my father." Urged Lady Mithian, surrounded by Camelot's best in the King's chambers.

"Lady Mithian, I am sorry, but we won't say a word about this." Every eye in the room turned to the king who took the liberty of leaving his seat and walked to the middle of the spacious, well equipped room.

"Arthur, if this is Morgana's ploy, then we need to say something about this to my father..." She shouted angrily and stopped, feeling Merlin's calming hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin, you would do well by teaching your wife some manners." Arthur's deep, blue eyes pierced Lady Mithian's like daggers. "Trying to talk our way out of this will only make us look more treacherous. If people say that we are traitors, then I want them to at least assume we are worth fearing. If we try to negotiate after we destroyed our own allies we will look like fools or cheap hustlers. And I will not have that. Is that clear?" Shouted Arthur to his men, meeting their eyes with his. A single murmur followed his words and his men glanced at him, awaiting their orders.

"Lord Rodor will be joining me, but without his knights. Merlin-" The young king turned to his friend with a pained expression, his eyes apologetic. "I need you two to..." Their blue eyes met and Merlin slowly nodded, taking Lady Mithian's hand. She stood up, her expression emotionless. Her hand left Merlin's and she bowed to the king, closing her eyes, trying to hide her anger and disgust.

"Lady Mithian, I am sorry, but that doesn't mean I won't do what is necessary" Arthur nodded to her and turned to his most trusted group of knights giving Merlin a last longing look.

Merlin smiled at him calmly, giving his friend the support he longed for. Merlin knew Arthur was in a bad situation. He needed to be strong for his own country, he needed to make decisions without doubting himself. Allowing himself to feel pity or empathy could lead to not only his downfall, but the downfall of Camelot.

"My lady?" The warlock turned to his new wife taking her to their mount. A large, black, one-eyed wyvern was waiting for them, ready to fly them to their tower. Merlin helped his wife to get on, holding her by her slender waist. She mounted the monstrous beast, staying silent all the way to the tower, not answering her husband, no matter how many times he tried to start a conversation. In the end, she just walked to the chamber he picked and laid on the bed, with her lifeless eyes set on the ceiling. Merlin sat near her and sighed.

"Mithian..." He lost his words, not knowing what to say. He was about to take her, and not because he wanted to or she wanted to, but because Arthur needed it. He was about to take a woman with or without her consent and it was making him feel sick, his insides twisting in disgust.

"Just do your worst, Warlock!" Spat Mithian, her lifeless eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Mithian, do you want to tell that to our child?" Her eyes hit him with hateful look. "That this was the way he or she was conceived?" Lady Mithian's fingers tightened so hard from anger that her knuckles became almost white. "Why don't we try at least to be friendly, try to become close? For the sake of..." He gasped when she suddenly stood up, grabbing him by his collar, strangling him with her delicate, yet strong hands.

"Friendly?" She spat, "You bastard! You killed my loyal subjects, you forced me into this marriage, you will force me to bear your child this very night and now you are telling me to be friendly?" She shouted, ignoring the tears falling on her flushed cheeks.

He slowly lifted his hands, putting them over her tightened fist, feeling her tension. Their eyes met saying everything that could have been said. Her anger, his shame. Their willingness to abide to duty. Their pain. Her hands slowly loosened his grip and Merlin breathed gasping for air. She pushed him on the bed while he never stopped holding her hands. Her body followed through and she sat on his waist, breathing slowly, watching his calm, sad eyes. For a short moment both of them were still, before Merlin's hands slowly travelled alongside her arms to her slender waist. Mithian gasped and closed her eyes, tightening her fingers on his chest. She moaned when feeling his excitement under her. Mithian felt angry. Angry, because he forced her to marry him. Angry, because she had to bear his child. Angry, because she didn't have a choice. She could refuse. But her father and her knight would be dead the moment she would spoke her mind. She was paying for their lives by creating a new one. Mithian focused her anger and frustration on Merlin, letting the emotions take over her, to not think, just feel. Her delicate hands pulled hastily his shirt, almost ripping it off Merlin who also focused on fueling himself with hs emotions. His eyes glowed with gold and her clothes were ripped off, flowing to the ground. His hands pulled her down, but she withstanded it, staying on top.

"Merlin, I want to be on top." She whispered to him and he nodded knowing that she wanted to preserve the only shred of control over her life she still had. He let her dominate and she leaned to him and kissed him for the first time of her own volition. Their kiss was slow at first. Mithian gasped feeling her body responding to Merlin's touch. Her eyes locked on his. "Merlin, my child has to be loved. We can hate each other, but when my child will be in the same room as us we will be the best damn family in the whole world." She felt her tears falls on her cheeks. Merlin leaned to her and pulled her down, closing her in a hug, embracing her.

"Mithian..." He sighed holding her in his arms while she wept. He never had to say anything more. This one word consisted of all his emotions, his shame, his excitement, his confusion, his pain and his willingness to take care of her.

She smiled sadly and looked into his eyes, relaxed after long cry, accepting her fate. "Merlin", she whispered to him and he leaned to her. They traded kisses with desperate passion. Both of them made their decisions and strenghtened their resolve. They were looking for solace and they could find it in each other arms. Mithian pulled Merlin's pants down relieving him of his clothes. They moved under the sheets without stopping, trading kisses and touches. Their hands wandered on their warmed up bodies, caressing each other's skin, amplifying the pleasure. Neither of them wanted to get it over with quickly and be done with it. They found their peace in their closeness. It wasn't love, but it was an understanding. The mutual hardship connected them, it made them feel and understand each other. Their bodies moved closer as they connected, becoming one while being two. She trembled in his arms gasping as he moved inside her. Her delicate hand found his cheek and her fingers touched him, caressing his face. They both smiled as they realized that they had found a friend and a companion in each other. She needed to be appreciated, to not be a bargaining chip. He needed to be forgiven.

"I will treasure you, Mithian, I promise." whispered Merlin when their eyes connected again after her body arched in the moment of pleasure.

"I forgive you." She leaned into him and embraced him, her body arching again while she embraced Merlin's back, her nails plunged into his skin as she felt the incoming orgasm. Her body closed on him almost preventing him from moving anymore. She started to tremble. All of her muscles was twitching and her mind went blank. The unbearable pleasure flowed over her and she forgot herself in it. She screamed feeling her body exploding from pleasure and her heart beating like it was running in a race, fighting in the last lap for first place. She screamed one more time. And then another. And another. She realized she is fainting and that she was too excited to care. She just wanted Merlin to continue moving inside her as her body exploded with orgasms, one after another.

"Mithian?" She felt Merlin's lips on her forehead.

"Merlin?" She gasped nervously, realizing she must have dozed off. "Was I asleep?"

Merlin looked hurt. He averted his eyes from her and shifted uncomfortably, but never stopped embracing her. Only after a moment his young wife realized what she just said.

"Oh my God!" She nervously shouted. "No! Merlin! That's not what I... Argh... Merlin, no!" She lifted her hands, trying to somehow explain. "No! It was great Merlin! I never felt something like that! I dozed off because the pleasure was too much, I was even scared that my heart would stop..." She shouted hastily realizing that Merlin had started to grin.

"Really? You never fell asleep because I was.. you know?"

"No Merlin, it was... great." She chuckled and kissed him. "Keep it up and maybe I'll abandon my ominous plan to assassinate you while you sleep."

"Oh, maybe I should just keep it up then." He pulled her to himself while she laughed and moved her hands down, caressing him.

"Maybe." She kissed him and let him in, embracing him and looking into his eyes. "You know Merlin, before you attacked this stronghold I was to become wife to one of the kings who was twice as old as me. As it is now, I like it much more." She leaned into him allowing him to take her, whispering to his ear, feeling his excitement.

What was between them wasn't love. But at least for now, it was enough.

* * *

**I started taking help from one of the beta readers. Thanks to her my stories looks much better now and i wanted to thank her for working with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the rest of the story. For now i have many ideas for this story. And if you are fans of Merlin and Morgana romance don't worry too much, there is a lot to come, although this story is mostly about angst, politics and warfare.**


End file.
